


Through Rain and Fire

by hereforsammy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforsammy/pseuds/hereforsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Ashley stay the night out in a cabin while a storm rolls through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Rain and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is a re-write of an old fanfic that I had on FanFiction.net I decided to move it here for reasons. I hope you enjoy.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The rain hit the small, quaint cabin. The small ‘taps’ sounding more like cannons. Soon, lightning flashes and the room illuminates and there’s a quick view of something huddled in the corner. That something happens to be Ashley Graham and the infamous Leon S. Kennedy. Ashley’s head is resting on Leon’s chest. She’s half asleep and dozing in and out of consciousness. Neither of them could really sleep much, but she’s trying to get her energy up for when she has to start running again. That’s all they do. Run.

A small whimper escapes the troubled girl, her eyes scrunching tight and face growing pale. She has been through so much already. It kills Leon, really, it does. He can’t seem to save her from this. He wants to though. Oh, God, does he want to. He just doesn’t know if he can is the thing. He’s almost certain that he could fail. This is the toughest, most complicated job he could ever go through. He doesn’t even begin to try to think about how Ashley is feeling. He can’t fathom the troubles she will face after this is over. If it ever ends. Sure, he made it out of Raccoon City, but he counts that more as luck than skill. He almost died, came close thousands of times. He soothes her hair and wills the nightmares that she is surely having to leave her be.

“I’m so sorry, Ashley…” He mumbles into her hair. He hopes it’s enough, but knows it’s not. How could it ever be enough?

Another flash and the rain is coming down harder now. This means that Leon has to listen even closer for any sounds or footsteps or incoherent grunts that would be coming from the infecting villagers. He felt Ashley shiver beside him. There isn’t much warmth in this drafty cabin, but at least it’s dry for the most part. He pulls her in closer and lays his cheek against her head and lets out a slow breath. He tries to pull her closer and keep her warm with his body heat. It’s the best he can do. Too bad he lost his jacket.

                She’s so fragile, he notices as he holds her, and he knows that he must keep her safe. At all costs. She was so small and she needed him here. That’s what kept him going knowing that he needs to get her out of this awful place and back somewhere safe. He knew that it was something that was of utmost importance.

It seems like an eternity since Ashley has been ‘asleep’, but he knows it couldn’t have been more than hour.

‘ _God, I’m so sorry.’_ He thinks to himself as he holds her closer to him. The wind picks up and it gives out a shrill cry as it blows against the boards of the cabin. Leon feels Ashley shudder beside him and he grimaces, wishing he could fix this. He knows he can’t fix what she has seen. He can’t take that away from her no matter how badly he wishes he could. He’ll just have to get her out of here and then work on getting her better. Helping her forget this awful place.

It seems Leon has just closed his eyes for a second when Ashley starts. He feels it as she begins to shake. Her body tremors shake his arm and torso softly. He moves to look down at her. There are tear tracks that have stained her cheeks and he mouth is trembling.

“Leon…” Ashley whispers. Her hands are reaching, grabbing, feeling. She’s trying to grab at him as if to make sure he is really there. Leon assures her by grabbing her hand and tangling their fingers together. He kisses the top of her hand softly and presses his dry, chapped lips to the side of her head.

“I’m here.”

He felt her calm slowly. She rested her head against his shoulder once more and ticked herself into his side. She begins to cry softly and says what she had been fearing the whole time she had been drifting in and out of consciousness.

“I thought you were gone.” She admits to him out loud through her tears. Leon said nothing at that moment, but thought for a short while. Why would she think that? He would never leave her. He would be here until she didn’t need him anymore. She needed comfort and he would give that to her. He presses his body closer and throws one arm around her shoulders. He brings her in closer to his body and once again tangles their fingers together.

“I won’t leave you. Never.”

That’s a promise that he will never break. He would keep it for as long as she would allow him to. He didn’t say these things aloud. He figured there was a time and place, but now was not the time nor the place.

To Ashley, Leon was a hero. Something golden when everything else was so bleak. He was a companion a much needed hero. She needed Leon more than he would ever know. There was just something about him that even when they were surrounded and the horrible sounds were all around that she felt calm and collected. Maybe those weren’t the right words, but she was no English Major. She couldn’t put those words together that could explain how she felt when she was with him and he made her feel safe.

“Leon…” Ashley began, but didn’t know how to continue. She opened her mouth several times only to close it right after she had opened it. Finally, she began to form the words in her head. “Am I… a burden?” She asks softly looking down at the one hand that isn’t being held by Leon.   
                Leon is shocked by these words and he turns to look down at her. He can’t see her face very well unless the lightning flashes. When it does all he sees is a sad girl with tear stained cheeks who needs someone to help her.   
                “No, Ashley.” Leon retorts simply. Her name is sweet and soft on his lips. It’s the best he can do in a moment like this. He can’t give a heartfelt speech, because that’s not who he is. He wishes he could say the words that she is dying to hear, but he can’t. The thunder and rain continue to pelt down on the small cabin as the two sit in silence. Leon feels Ashley calm and lean heavily against him. After a few minutes she’s back to sleep. He smiles with one half of his mouth and drags his fingers through her hair as he presses a kiss to her forehead. He’s going to try his best to keep her safe even if it means giving his own life.

The morning sun comes up slowly and sweeps the land with its golden rays. Leon nudges Ashley awake slowly. When she is up and ready he gathers their things. There isn’t much, but it will have to do. The fog surrounds the cabin as they begin their journey. They have spent a night safe and sound. Hopefully, the rest of the days go as easily. Leon knows they won’t, but he can dream, right?

Even after leaving the cabin behind and walking into the misty morning the comfort of the night they had shared was still there. Ashley and Leon walked towards their destination. Together.


End file.
